1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer, and more particularly to a method of and an apparatus for controlling a washer, based on an amount of a washing water, a polluted degree of the washing water, an amount of clothes to be washed, a detergent, and etc..
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional apparatus for controlling a washer. As shown in FIG. 1 , the control apparatus includes a sensing unit 1 having sensors which sense an amount of a water supplied in a washing tub of the washer, a polluted degree of a washing water contained in the washing tub, an amount of clothes to be washed, and a detergent, respectively. A microprocessor 2 is connected to the sensing unit 1. The microprocessor 2 serves to compare data sensed by the sensors of the sensing unit with corresponding reference data and determine various information required to control the washer. Connected to the microprocessor 2 are a drive unit 3 for driving the washer according to the information determined by the microprocessor 2 and a display unit 4 for displaying the currently-controlled condition of the washer.
In the conventional apparatus, data for controlling the washer is generated by each sensor of the sensing unit 1 and sent to the microprocessor 2. The microprocessor 2 analyzes the data by use of an average method, a fuzzy method or a neuro-fuzzy method and compares the result of the analysis with reference data so as to determine information required to control the washer. The determined information is fed to a corresponding one of a motor, a water supply valve, a water drain valve, and a detergent pouring port, via the drive unit 3. Thus the washer is controlled by the information.
In a case of clothes including more various kinds of cloths, data outputted from the sensing unit 1 indicative of a polluted degree of a washing water becomes more complex, as shown in FIG. 2.
In the conventional apparatus, however, it is difficult to accurately determine a desired condition of the washer from the complex data, because information required to control the washer such as a polluted degree, a water level, a clothes amount, a clothes quality, or the kind of a detergent is determined from the result obtained by comparing the result obtained by operating the data simply inputted without any processing with reference data experimentally obtained. Where sensed data contains a noise, the determination of the desired condition of washer based on the data may be erroneously made. As a result, the washer may operate erroneously.
In accordance with the conventional apparatus, it is also difficult to achieve a quantification of data indicative of various operation conditions of washer such as a water flow, a clothes quality, a clothes amount, and etc.. Consequently, the result obtained by the comparison of the data with reference data may involve a considerable error. This makes it difficult to precisely control the washer.